yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 24 Limit Breaker. Keyome Vs Oni
'THIS WHOLE EPISODE IS TOLD THROUGH KEYOME TASANAGI ( DarkKeyome)' After watching Nami off I made my way back into the shack. Mr Hideo was in a Martial ArtsGi...and he had a boom box? “...? Yo Old guy the hell are you gonna do with that?” He smiled at me and patted me on my shoulder as he made his way past me without saying a word to me. I had a confused look my face turning to look at Amy, she Shrugged and began to laugh as she walked off “Tasanagi!....Come...” He said to me from outside I sighed and slid my fingers into my pockets as I made my way outside to meet him half way. He put the boom box down and said to me. “ You have... let it Consume you Tasanagi...” I cocked an eyebrow. “ Let what Old guy?” He turned his back on me the white Gi he wore flapping in the wind as the ground picked up.” Within everyone’s soul.... they have a Chi. “ “ I know Old guy you tau-” “ Shut the fuck up then... and listen.” I went silent my eyes narrowing on him. “ Your Chi... was of the Darker Breed. That's not your fault. That simply means that the ones before you made some pact with the Devil himself.” I looked at him as my cheeks bursted out into bubbles soon I cracked out with laughter. “ Hahahaahahah! C'mon old guy!? The Devil? You cant be se-BBUUUGGHHH!” I Was knocked back 6 feet back... my body rolling on the ground like a tumble weed tossing and turning over the earth as I fell and rolled on the ground until I made a stop on the ground holding my stomach. “Dahhh...UMMMMPPGGHH..” I barfed up food from last night.... When I looked up Mr. Hideo was standing there like he didn’t move at all. His head cocked up with a light frown on his face.” I told you to shut the fuck up didn’t I?” He put his hands behind his back and began to pace around... “ I bet your wondering.... how did I hit you, without approaching you further? Without moving...” He looked up at the day sky as the wind blew by once again. “ At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. I'll show you...” He stomped the ground and began to move his hand in smooth Tai Chi motions.. I got up holding my stomach... tch. He then closed his eyes as the energy from the earth itself began to pick up... he stomped the ground and launched his fist forward and then another then he spun his body in a 360 motion and threw his left leg back to the earth causing a massive explosion in a 360 radios knocking me and some of the ground back by 5 feet. I put my hand up as I went airborne then a loud BOOOMM! Rocked the air as a pressure rized explosive wind followed up by knocking me back an additional 10 feet. Once I landed he was above me. “ I don’t expect you to learn this quickly... that technique took me 20 years. It is called the Pusshu Bakufū ( Push blast). “ He walked around me and then put his hand down to help me up.” With that Technique alone... your abilities as a Hadou master will vary highly depending on your own skill level in training it.” After what seemed like hours Mr. Hideo began to explain to me about the different styles that I needed to learn In order to train my Chi to perfection. “ To train Chi is far beyond the physical keyome. One must be in tune mind, body, and soul. They must have a unbreakable chain with there angels.... or better yet. There demons. “ His eyes narrowed on me as he spoke. “ I know that he has you Keyome... it has you.” I tensed up....” The Dark Hadou has always been in you... just like your father. “ I gasped “ You knew my father...” Mr. Hideo nodded his head. “ Your father was a student of mine as well....when he was your age. He too was consumed by the Dark Hadou but that also.... was not his fault. You see in ones life time it is not our choice on who you will make an alliance with in the ever lasting battle of good and evil. You have a cursed soul is all. It;s best to learn to live with it child.” He looked up at the moon sky and then turned back to look at me again. “ You must tame the beast within your heart keyome. You must take full control of your darker self... and you must consume it.... rather it consume you.” I stayed silent. “ Your body... is in top condition due to you always getting your ass kicked. You must master your Hadou your chi... your demons from within before we progress any further. Can you handle it?” I stayed on the ground and nodded my head. “ Ill do whatever it takes.” He smiled and then turned to look at me. “ Unlike you and father I have light Hadou. So I was able to make a deal without the issues of having to battle it. Not to the death anyways....” “ Wait what to the death? What do you mean...” Mr. Hideo sighed. “ If you lose against your Hadou then it will consume you completely taking your body so it will no longer live through you but be you.” I remembered the things that Oni used to say to me... is that what he meant.. “ Dark Hadou starts to show face when the owner of the Hadou gets thrown into a dark path... a painful path... thats when your weaker.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “....So what do I have to do...” He Grabbed a knife from his Karate Gi and sliced it down his hand. The crimson blood trickled down his hand slowly as he sliced it open. Slowly he turned to me. “ come to me keyome. I shall show you.” When I approached him he held the blade in his hands and the blood that leaked from his hand began to glow a bright red that blared with a blinding red light. It did the same around the blade that he had in his hand. It turned red with a bright energy of some sort he pulled his arm back. “ I will tap into your mind... there are two parts to this Training. One where I will teach you everything that you need to know. And then the other part where you will battle your Demon within your soul.” “ Tch!?Old guy the tournaments going on right now! I don’t have time to train!” “ YES.... you do... This is a method. That will teach you everything that you need to know! In less than 5 hours... in your mind... I will train you. And in your mind... time has no concept. It has no form no substance. It is just your mind! Now ready your self keyome..TASNAGI! “ My eyes lit up as I watched him cock back his blade. His wife was watching from there doorway. “....Do you really think this body... is worth doing this for love...” She said under her breathe. If I knew what he was doing at the time.... I would have asked him as well. He plunged the blade right on my head, right through it. I felt a pain. Then a black out... a black out.... was I dead..? Strong in the mind... I wad floating In the abyss of darkness it seemed like. I drifted back to my feet and landed perfectly where I was.... Mr. Hideo was in-front of me in a celestial GI. He said to me... “ Lets begin..” I looked around in the empty space.. “ Where are we?” He crossed his arms and began to speak. “ Within your mind. This Technique is one I could not master, there for I used a blade to break through the barrier of your mind so that I could seap my way through. Now.... let us begin. …. for what seemed like hours we trained. He told me to try to alter my body in this realm within my head... it was hard... after my 500th time or so within my head I had managed to do... I shifted my body to the right and then then the left. I materialized myself even. Hideo was clapping and smiling to himself. “ Hahaha.... good good now lets see you create something within your mind and destroy it. “ I nodded my head and looked over to the right... I focused really hard... and I made what seemed to be an orb. 6 of them. “ Ahhhhh good I like where your going with this one...” I nodded my head to Mr. Hideo’s compliment. I made them scatter from my current position. I took a deep breathe and got down into a Basic stance. I began to send out punches and kicks aimed at the orbs doing swift combination hitting them force punches and kick from the same position on which I had started in. this easily went on for about 34 hours within my mind... my head was starting to hurt... Hideo said that means that I have it imprinted into my brain now. After mastering that Technique... he taught me how to Enhance my Hadou to my advantage with a boost of power of some sort. It was called the Hadou Bakuhatsu. As a result of the Hadou Bakuhatsu., the user's strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Hadou Bakuhatsu is that it increases ones ability. Kind of like a hyper mode in a game. This only allows me to do things on that Freak Donnie’s level of strength or stronger depending on if I push myself. Bad thing is about this one... the longer I stay in the sleepier I get. Eventually it makes me pass out completely which could leave me at a high disadvantage.... It took me two weeks within my mind to learn how to do this one. Two weeks.... that Mr. Hideo had went without sleep. His body was showing it too... “ Keyome... I cannot... go on any longer. Within the outside world... it has only been 18 hours.... but I am old and being here plays a heavy... heavy strain on my mind. “ He said panting. “You know enough.... to do what you have to do.” I too was tired... this may have been quicker in a sense... but I too felt drained. Fatigued. As if my body was growing weaker on the outside. “ There.... is a down fall to this Keyome. “ looked at him and my eyes narrowed... here comes the bullshit. “when you allowed me to do this...it has taken a strain on your life span... A high strain. But you managed to do this in a quicker time in which your father did. You more than likely... only have 15 years deducted from your original time of death. You see in here we cheat death. We cheat time... and that doesn’t fly. Something....has to be accounted for. Something.... has to give. “ I looked down.... 15 years...for 18 hours? Fuck..... thats extreme... “...I understand..” I said to him. “ So we can get out of here now? “ He smirked. “ I can but you cant... did you forget the 2nd part of the Training? Use all that I have taught you Keyome... Use what I have taught you to defeat your demons...” Ahhh wait wait! Cant we like jump the fucker or something! HEY... HEY OLD GUY! Where you going!?” Battling the Demon within... I reached out to grab his body as I saw him vanish before my very eyes. I turned to the right and there he was in that long Trench coat clapping his hands and smirking to me. “Heyyyyyyyy Keyyoooo weeyyoooo your coming to hang out with me huh?” His coal dark skin that and hell red eyes blared out at me. He smiled with a chilling grin and a sadistic grin. “ I'm gonna kick your ass...” I said to my darker side. And he literally busted out laughing.'' You mean 'WE'... bursted out laughing?.... What? What the fuck is going on?!?!? '' ''You meant we right? As in me and you? Dos? You me? Tomato, tomato? C'mon man you know '''YOUUU! '' How the fuck are you narration for me!? '' 'Because clearly I am you... ive been telling you this... and hey Keyome?Look out..... '' * Oni would wail keyome in the face knocking him back 300 feet back into a dark abyss... Keyomes body reforms coming behind him from a portal of some sort where he kicks the male in the back with a hard boot into a spacey abyss as well. Keyome leaps into the air after him bursting from the ground like some form of a rocket sending punches and kicks at him with the added implement of Hadou that would send an additional powerful force filed like attack at Oni. Oni counters by sending his own force filed like attack at keyome. “ Hahahah we know the same moves ass-hat I learned them when youuuuuu di-GGAHHHKK” Keyome had used the Hadou Bakuhatsu, increasing his speed on an astronomical level so that he could explode through the force filed like area in which Oni that had made landing a crushing right punch into the man nose, Oni's face twisted into ripping turn a sonic boom exploded from the punch allowing the male to go flying back by 300.4 miles within keyomes mind. Oni caught himself in mid flight his cape like trench coat spread out turning into wings as he took off at keyome once again a loud sonic boom clapping in the air as he ripped by him once then over and over again until keyomes clothing was ripped to shreds down to his Pants. Oni appeared above his head with his right hand extended out as a claw BOOM! Keyomes arm blocked the claw in the last instant. Keyome sent a straight punch, left hook, back flip kick, stops in mid flip and launches himself at Oni, kind of like how Donnie did him when he flipped off the ceiling sending him into the ground. Oni countered by catching himself in mid another sonic boom was heard and he sent a powerful head butt into keyomes head knocking him back into the air. “ HAHAHA STUPID BITCH YOU CANT BEAT ME!” “ Yes I can...” Keyome was behind him and he made his blade form into a hook like weapon from his arm pirecing through his back and ripping him in half right down the middle diagonally from the ground up. Keyome then kicked him away gaining a full distance of 2.3 miles. Keyome began to sprint again runnning faster and faster. As he was running he leaped forward like a bullet using the Hadou Bakuhatsu as it coated his body in his red aura. Keyome spun 50 times in a 360 motion until he was only 4 feet from Oni. He sent his right out the whole arm coated in his Hadou when his fist landed into the Spirits head it shattered into a Million pieces. A Dark Red essence floated in the air after his defeat. Keyome stood and opened his arms out to greet it. The Red aura seeped itself into Keyomes body and the Dark Markings appeared on his body once again llike before until they vanished. He dropped his arms and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up he was on a boat. * “Tch.... wha..? What the fuck..?” I looked down... god my head feels fire works were going on in there... looking down at my chest I blinked a few times picking up a letter... It stated. “ Keyome... if you are reading this. This simply means that you were victorious in your bout with your demon. You had been fighting him after my departure for an additional 24 hours afterward. You are no longer consumed but It does not mean that your Hadou will not look for other opportunies to try again. Used what I taught you to help those in need. Do not be a sinless murderer. Fight for your beliefs and make sure you believe hard. Life is too short. To fight over things that simply lasted a moment. “ ON OUR WAY TO CHINA! I looked out in the distance. A Cruiser boat FXG10 series came out last year.... it had a booster on it that rivaled a fucking rocket. Only Mr. Hideo could cook something up like this... I stood from my current position. He had the coordinates on the boat heading to china..... Lets do this shit. Category:ARK 2